


Being Sorry

by Tommyboy



Category: Sahara (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-03
Updated: 2011-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:31:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy





	Being Sorry

"Al?"

"Yes dear,"

"Whatcha doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing?"

"Jacking off."

"Why would I be doing that?"

"Because you're pissed at me."

The body shifted on the bed to look at him. "And why would I be pissed at you, barring that you were late for our date, ruined dinner, and add insult to injury, brought up ~her~ name at least four times after apologizing for being late. Pissed? Naw, I'm passed that."

Dirk sighed. Al was pissed. And he had good reason. He did screw things up. Staying to help Loraine on the project and not calling Al when he first did it was the first thing to go wrong.

"Al," Dirk turned to look into Al's face. "I am sorry. I did a lot of things wrong tonight."

Al sighed. "But you did what is typically you. You helped someone. But Dirk, of all the people. Loraine has it bad for you. Even I know it."

Loraine had tried to make some moves on him tonight. But he side stepped every one of them. "I know that too, but I didn't want her. I want you." Dirk scooted closer. "I love you Al. And I'll always come home to you."

"Prove it," Al said.

Dirk looked at him. "What do you want?" he whispered.

"I want to top," Al answered.

In their relationship, Dirk was the top most of the time. Rarely did Al ask to top. Usually he did, like now, he wanted to reassert his claim on Dirk. Dirk moved to lie on his back. Al took that as an approval to his request.

Al moved to straddle Dirk's body. Looking down at him he smiled. Al leaned forward to kiss his lover. It was a demanding kiss. Dirk held Al close as they kissed, but letting Al control it. Al soon pulled away and started moving.

Hands pinched his nipples, then licks and sucks. Dirk loved the feeling. Al returned to kiss the side of his neck as he played with the hard nub.

"You belong to me," Al whispered. "I own you, like you own me." Al kissed then started worrying the skin, making a love bite. Dirk knew it was coming, the claiming mark of his lover.

A hand started to stroke his cock. Dirk opened his legs to see if Al would play further down, but the hand continued to play with his hardening rod.

Al moved down and engulfed Dirk's cock with his mouth.

"Al!" Dirk screamed as the wet mouth and tongue wrapped around him.

Al sucked on Dirk till he felt Dirk's balls pulling. Moving away, Al pulled on the sacks to stave off Dirk's climax.

"Not yet," Al ordered as he moved on the bed and pulled the pillows around, stacking them. "Roll over on them, butt up in the air babe."

Dirk moved slowly, doing as his love commanded. Al positioned his cock to be down away form his midsection, so he wouldn't be grinding against the pillows.

Next Dirk felt Al's warm breath on his ass. Hands pulled his cheeks apart revealing his center. Al's tongue lapped at it.

"Oh shit," Dirk mumbled. Al was going to rim him. Dirk became a blathering idiot when he gets rimmed. The tongue ran over the muscle, lapping at it, and then teasing it. The body gave in to it, opening to the playing.

Dirk attempted to move, and was swatted in the ass for doing so. "Don't move or you won't come tonight."

Relaxing into the pillows and bed, Dirk closed his eyes and went with the feeling.

Al continued his sweat torture on his love. Soon his own need could not be denied. Pulling away from Dirk, he picked up the lube and worked it into Dirk's upturned ass. Al coated himself and lined up.

Al closed his eyes as he pushed into Dirk. A rarity to be in, the tightness nearly did him in. He settled in and waited for Dirk's muscles to relax before moving, the muscles spasmed around him, causing him to hiss.

"Damn Dirk," Al groaned.

"Move it, will ya," Dirk moved his hips.

Al started to move his hips, wondering how long it would take before he came. He brushed Dirk's prostrate with each push. Dirk was panting and shivering waiting for Al to push him over.

"Come on Al, give it to me," he called.

Al deepened the thrust and soon both men came.

After a few minutes, Al moved away from Dirk, pulling his softening cock. Moving to lay down on the bed, he looks to Dirk.

"Babe, you okay?"

Dirk moved his head and showed a smile to his worried partner. "I'm good." Slowly he moved to kneel before the pillows. Knocking them off the bed, Dirk lays down in front of Al. He whispers, "I love you."

"Always man," he yawned. "So, sleep in my bed?"

"Since mine's a wreck," Dirk confirmed.

"I didn't make the wet spot," Al pointed out.

"Whatever dude. Come on, I need some sleep."


End file.
